


El Gran Día

by Serene_sama94



Series: Abbadony Tales [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Dos versiones distintas de la boda nunca soñada por el genio, millonario, ex playboy y filántropo Tony Stark
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Abbadon Haugen
Series: Abbadony Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121594
Kudos: 1





	1. Steven's

Tony estaba nervioso, nunca creyó que este día llegaría pero aquí se encontraba el antiguo playboy de New York alistándose para el gran evento, el castaño admiraba el reflejo de aquel traje a la medida color ciruela asegurándose de no encontrar una sola arruga que arruinara su look, acomodó de nueva cuenta el cuello de aquella camisa color lila y aseguró el nudo de la corbata negra… ¡Por todo lo sagrado! Estaba tan nervioso que podría desmayarse, él que había lidiado con los militares, políticos y terroristas más hostiles del mundo, estaba al borde del colapso al imaginar a los invitados que le esperaban alegremente en el jardín posterior de aquella pequeña cabaña que hacía tiempo era su hogar… hogar, nunca imaginó que tendría un lugar al cual llamar SU hogar, pero ahora no concebía la vida lejos de ese bosque.

-Todo listo jefe- anunció su leal IA

El moreno suspiró con fuerza en un intento por calmarse, salió de la habitación y tomó el brazo de Rhodey quien como su más leal amigo le acompañaría cada paso hacia su nueva gran aventura, la orquesta se hizo presente con una suave melodía casi angelical, el público presente se puso de pie al verles llegar al inicio del corredor y la vista del genio se perdió al frente donde de pie le esperaban el juez y el amor de su vida. En cuanto su mirada cayó sobre su prometido sintió los nervios calmarse, permitió a sus ojos delinear hasta el último detalle de la figura del fornido rubio de ojos azules que le esperaba en aquel ajustado traje verde militar con sus condecoraciones luciendo orgullosas, y en ese instante no pudo evitar que su pecho se llenara de orgullo al admirar al hombre que más amaba en el universo, mientras Tony hacía dicho chequeo Steve sonreía ampliamente y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas de emoción al ver a su precioso castaño sin poder creer que estaba a minutos de convertirse en su esposo.

Rhodey entregó a su hermano con una gran sonrisa y una suave amenaza al Capitán quien sólo rio antes de tomar la mano de su prometido y besar sus nudillos, Tony sintió si corazón saltarse un latido ante tal gesto y se obligó a mantener la compostura mientras encaraban al juez. La ceremonia fue hermosa, nada del otro mundo pero si le preguntabas a la pareja asegurarían que no recordaban absolutamente nada además de la sensación de sus palmas unidas y los latidos de sus corazones repicando en sus oídos después de recitar las palabras que los unirían por el resto de sus vidas, fue ahí cuando ya no pudieron contenerse, las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas antes de que sus labios se unieran en su primer beso como matrimonio.

Tony nunca creyó que esté día llegaría, pero aquí estaba de la mano de Steven Grant Rogers, SU amado esposo.


	2. Abbadon's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Abbadon es el nombre que he elegido para mí versión de Capitán Hydra, y al cual escribí por primera vez en el Two-shot "Perfect". Este OS es parte del fic "Bound to you"***

Nunca antes había estado tan ansioso y emocionado a la vez, el cálido clima de Malibú que siempre le había encantado ahora le parecía asfixiante pues creía que el tiempo no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido. Sus dedos tamborileaban en el brazo del sofá mientras esperaban que aquel hombre llegara y entonces una delicada mano se paseó por sus sedosos cabellos haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, alzó la vista encontrándose con su querido rubio quien le miraba con un amor inconmensurable y aquella sonrisa que a su parecer era la más hermosa del universo entero, Tony sonrió en respuesta mirándole directo a aquellos preciosos rubíes que su prometido tenía por ojos.

-Jefe, el juez ha llegado- anunció F.R.I.D.A.Y.

El magnate ordenó a su I.A. guiar al hombre al área donde le necesitaban mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la mano de su pareja dirigiéndose a la parte posterior de la casa donde se encontraban aquellas preciosas escaleras de cristal que guiaban a su playa privada. Después de aquella suave caminata que se llevó a cabo en un silencio cómodo y confortable que permitió que ambos hombres se relajaran un poco, por fin llegaron hasta la arena donde sus pies descalzos se hundieron suavemente reconfortándose con la tibieza de la misma, frente a ellos se encontraba un arco de madera sencilla adornado de suave seda color marfil, y azaleas, brezos y crisantemos blancos dónde les esperaba el juez con un discreto escritorio donde descansaban los papeles que les unirían.

Se detuvieron frente al hombre y escucharon atentamente cada una de sus palabras, sus manos entrelazadas se estrujaron con fuerza al enfrentarse el uno al otro para recitar aquellos votos que con tanto esmero habían escrito, Tony dejó que su mirada se perdiera en las varoniles formas de Abbadon, nunca lo había visto tan informal y relajado, vestido con aquellas ropas de lino color marfil a juego con las suyas y con esa sonrisa tan inocente, carente de su malicia habitual… sus ojos estaban brillantes y su voz se quebraba con emoción mientras juraba que le amaría con cada uno de sus respiros, el castaño no fue tan fuerte, sus lágrimas corrieron libres cuando el anillo de vibranium se deslizó por su anular izquierdo. Abbadon lloró libremente cuando llegó su momento de escuchar el juramento de su genio, sus corazones latieron desbocados al escuchar al juez pronunciarles como un matrimonio, el de ojos escarlata tomó sus mejillas con suavidad y sus labios se unieron con ansias y pasión.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente y sus frentes se unieron mientras soltaban una risita cómplice, nunca ni en sus más locos sueños se hubieran imaginado este momento, sabían que debía ser secreto, nadie podía saber aún de la existencia del Capitán Hydra pero no les importaba, ambos estaban eufóricos de saberse el uno del otro, su boda había sido perfecta, y no cambiarían absolutamente nada.


End file.
